


Stiles es un camarero.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Es verano, tras todo el asunto del kanima, y como ya no tiene mejor amigo, trabaja en la cafetería más popular de Beacon Hills.La manada decide almorzar ahí.





	Stiles es un camarero.

Stiles es un adolescente hiperactivo en verano que no tiene amigos, por lo que siguiendo el consejo de su padre, decide buscarse un trabajo para pasar los dos meses haciendo algo interesante. Ser el hijo del sheriff le abre las puertas para conseguir un buen trabajo en la cafetería más popular de Beacon Hills, por lo que Stiles está feliz de trabajar ahí, pues se está moviendo todo el tiempo y le permite interactuar con un montón de gente, ganándose así un montón de propina, y algún que otro dibujo de los niños que lo adoran.

Stiles no sabe como la manada Hale se ha enterado de que trabaja en la cafetería, pero aparecen ahí cuando no hay mucha gente, según ellos, para almorzar, por lo que Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson y Peter se sientan en una mesa en el centro del comedor de la cafetería, observando como se desenvuelve el humano con los demás.

—Sabes, sobrino, deberías comentarle a Stiles lo que sientes. —Dice Peter sin despegar sus ojos del menú de comidas, pero sabiendo que su sobrino se acaba de atragantar con el agua.

—Peter, soy un hombre lobo, no un hippie. —Murmura Derek en voz baja, haciendo que toda la mesa se ría por sus palabras. —Stiles merece algo mejor que yo, no pienso atarle a mí solo por ser mi compañero.

—Es tu maldita alma gemela, alpha querido. Si no se lo dices tú, lo hago yo. —Dice Erica sonriendo perversamente, y Derek gruñe en bajo para que ningún humano le escuche, pero su rostro cambia cuando Stiles se acerca a ellos. Su lobo prácticamente mueve la cola animadamente por recibir atención de su mate.

—Hola chicos, bienvenidos a la cafetería que tiene la mejor tarta de manzana de todo Beacon Hills, ¿qué vais a querer? —Pregunta Stiles sonriendo educadamente, y colocándose al lado de Derek, generando que el lobo se pierda en el aroma del humano, casi pareciendo un tonto cuando se le queda mirando. —Derek, te he preguntado cuatro veces que vas a querer.

—Creo que lo que Derek quiere no está en la carta. —Murmura Peter con una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo que tres piernas se estrellen contra su espinilla. Stiles parece confuso, pero vuelve a mirar a Derek y este, tartamudeando, le dice lo que quiere, y cuando Stiles se aleja de él, gime internamente por perder el calor de su cuerpo a su lado.

—Eres bastante evidente, alpha. —Dice Boyd, quien no habla mucho, pero cuando lo hace, todos se quedan asintiendo pues siempre tiene razón. —Hippie o no, todos vemos a Stiles como tu compañero, y que no esté en la manada con nosotros, hace que nuestros lobos estén raros y tristes.

—Mira que depender de Stilinski… Pero Boyd tiene razón, si McCall no lo quiere con él, pues es su perdida y nuestra ganancia. —Dice Jackson, encogiéndose de hombros cuando recibe varias miradas sorprendidas. —Stilinski hace buenos planes, y me ayudó cuando era un lagarto.

Nadie dice nada, porque Stiles está atendiendo una mesa de unos chicos bastante irrespetuosos con el compañero del alpha, todos mirando fijamente la incomodez en los hombros de Stiles, hasta que uno de los de la mesa intenta agarrar a Stiles por la cintura. Derek no lo piensa dos veces y se levanta para ir hacia ahí, coloca su brazo alrededor de Stiles y mira fijamente al chico que intentaba ligar con su Stiles. 

—¿Qué demonios te ocurr-… —El chico se queda congelado en su silla cuando aparecen tras Derek toda su manada, mirándole como si le quisiesen matar.

—Este chico pecoso es mío, y solo mío, y como vuelvas a intentar tocarle o hacerle sentir incómodo, te arrancaré la garganta con mis malditos dientes. —Dice Derek viéndose bastante intimidante. La mesa asiente y salen rápidamente de la cafetería sin decir ni una sola palabra. —Mieczyslaw, no te olvides de mi tarta de manzana.

La manada vuelve a la mesa mientras Stiles sigue en shock asimilando las palabras del alpha. —¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre real!? Espera, ¿cómo que tuyo?


End file.
